Two types of speech recognition systems can be used today. A continuous speech recognition system is used that receives continuous voice communications as an audio file input. A paused voice command input speech recognition system is also used. Examples of continuous voice communications are audio files of phone conversations, audio files of radio and television shows, and other continuous flowing spoken words files. In continuous voice communications, two separate words may be uttered as close enough in time to confuse a recognition system into having to decide whether a single word or two discrete words where in fact uttered. The system uses the probabilities of words being used in combination to determine whether the single word or two discrete words were in fact uttered. Paused voice command systems are created to eliminate the possibility of this problem from occurring. Typically, in a continuous speech recognition system there is no a priori knowledge to base a guess on what supplied uttered word is trying to be identified/recognized. Also, generally in a continuous speech recognition system the possible vocabulary of words and sounds that can be uttered is extremely large. In contrast, a paused voice command input speech recognition system has a priori knowledge of what possible words will be uttered. The paused voice command input speech recognition system typically has a database of a small set of possible words and sounds that can be uttered from which the system is supposed to recognize. In continuous speech, it is nearly impossible to predict ahead of time when the beginning and ending of words in the stream of continuous speech will individually begin and stop.